THE TRUTH!
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Chris x Hikaru... WARNING: Yaoi...


**Hello! Another fic! First attempt on Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers! Hikaru x Chris!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers or the characters I used in this fic… just the plot…**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS ONE!**

* * *

 **THE TRUTH!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

 _Urgh! What's wrong with me? Why do I get so pumped up whenever I'm around you? Yeah sure, I'm always around you but I get so nervous at time. Your touch gives me goosebumps. I would just keep silent so I wouldn't say something weird and such._

 _Your smile could make any girl feel like she's on cloud nine. But why is your smile affecting me? That princely-like smile of yours is making me blush at times. Turning away is the only thing I could do to not let you or anyone else see my reaction._

 _I absolutely know that I'm not gay. Sure I don't and never had a girlfriend or been in a relationship but I'm sure that I'm not into guys like Hikaru…_

"Chris…"

 _What is this feeling that is welling up inside me? For the first time, there is something that I don't understand._

"CHRIS!"

"Wha- what?" _oh crud! Not him! Anyone but him!_ "What do you want?"

"Oh, Ed told me that he wants to sleep at our room. He wants to hang out with Akira"

"Oh…" _probably he wants to confess tonight…_

"Why? Is there something that I don't know?"

"Nothing... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your precious Akira?"

"Like I said, Ed is with him. He told me to sleep here tonight…"

"And why agree to that?"

"You don't have to know. Anyway, it's late. Is it okay if I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure whatever…" Chris said as he shifted to a much comfortable position in his bed, facing the wall.

"Goodnight, Chris…"

"Night…"

 _I can't believe that he's sleeping in the same room as me! Damn it Hikaru!_

Numerous of 'dirty' thoughts wan through the blonde's head.

 _NOO! You can't do those things to him!_

And those 'dirty' thoughts are giving the said blonde a boner.

 _Oh shit. I'm being turned on!_

So he placed his hand on his pants and started stroking.

 _I gotta get this done! Don't want anyone see me like this._

He turned his head to the sleeping Hikaru.

 _Especially him… I better not make any noise. I don't want to wake him up._

Chris was too busy with his activity, he didn't notice the other teen had stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Hey Chris… what cha doing there?" Hikaru asked, startling the said blonde.

"H-Hikaru… Why are you awake?"

"No reason, just checking on you. And seems to me you've got yourself into a problem. Want me to help you?"

"N-NO! I can h- HEY, HEY! Hikaru, what do you think you're doing?" first statement was interrupted when Hikaru had already placed his hand on Chris' erection.

"I think I am trying to help you…"

"You are N~! Not helping! Hikaru!"

"Shhh… don't shout or the others would hear you…"

"And what does that supposed to mean?!"

"Just stay silent, keep your hands on your bed and let me continue, okay?" with that, a charming smile was seen by Chris, making him blush.

"F-Fine… Just hurry it up…" he said as he turned his head and placed his hands on the bed.

"Good…"

 _The feeling that Hikaru is somewhat 'helping' me with this problem I made is kinda… good. This is what I need; this is what I want… But feeling that his hand is on my pants isn't enough for me… I want him closer…_

Those thoughts were never said but it's like they were heard by Hikaru since he started unbuckling Chris' belt and proceeded to unbuttoning his pants and pulled the zipper down, and had moved his hands inside the tanned male's pants.

 _Hikaru! Are you some kind of a mind reader?!_

Chris shivered when the cold air and cold hand made contact with his warm member. An even bigger smile formed on Hikaru's lips as Chris closed his eyes.

Hikaru neared his face to Chris' ear and whispered, "Don't you dare hide those blue eyes of yours, Chris… I want to see what you're thinking of; what you're feeling…" followed by a lick in the neck.

Hikaru started to slow down his pace but Chris wanted it faster. Looks like Hikaru had read the other male's mind again since he had tighten his grip and started to move a little faster, earning a moan from Chris.

"What came into your mind? Making you have this problem? What dirty thoughts were you thinking?" Hikaru asked, not stopping his 'activity'.

"Nothing…"

"This doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me… Tell me, or I'll stop"

"Fine…" Chris mumbled something but was too soft to be heard.

"What? I didn't quite hear that. Mind repeating it?"

"I said I was thinking of you… You gave me this feeling that when you're around, I get nervous… And sometimes, making me want to take you… I haven't felt this feeling for any girl or guy… And I perfectly know that I'm not gay"

"Chris, are you telling me that you're in to me? You like me?"

"I don't think it's just a simple like or a petty crush but… _love_ , I think…?"

"Hehe… glad you feel the same…" with that, Hikaru had pulled Chris' pants and underwear and took the other's manhood into his mouth.

Chris' eyes shot open as felt a hint of cold air before the warmth of Hikaru's mouth. He can't do anything besides lie there and look at the other male as he takes his member into his mouth while bobbling his head.

 _Damn it! I'm about to explode!_

"H-hikaru… I'm gonna c-"

The moist warmth of Hikaru's mouth is more than enough to push Chris over the edge and explode.

Hikaru on the other hand kept on moving his head and licking till Chris' body stops from trembling.

 _I can't believe what just happened!_

The blonde just stared at the other with a slight blush on his face.

"So, did I help you enough?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah… but one thing, what did you mean by _'glad you feel the same'_?"

"I'll tell you in the morning…" another smile was shown "Well then, Goodnight again, Chris… Sweet dreams… but not like the ones that could give you another problem, okay…?"

"Yeah, sure, Night Hikaru and… Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Happy to help…"

 _'What a night!'_ the two teens thought.

* * *

 ** _~Next Morning~_**

A loud yawn was heard from a now-awake Chris Taylor.

"Hey Chris! How was sleep?" Ed asked.

"Good… why ask?"

"Nothing… Just wondering what you and Hikaru did last night…"

"Whatever dirty thoughts that're forming in that head of yours are not true…"

"Okay, okay… so, told him you love him yet?"

"Told who what now?"

"Told Hikaru you love him… It's pretty obvious, you know… I'm not blind, Chris"

"Yeah, I told him…"

"REALLY?! How did he react?"

"It's none of your business…" with that, Chris made his way out of the room and to the kitchen, where Ms. Potts and Hikaru are.

"Good morning, Chris…" Ms. Potts greeted.

"Morning"

"Hey Chris… Morning…"

"Y-yeah, Morning to you too…"

Hikaru and Ms. Potts are currently preparing breakfast for all…

"Hey Hikaru,"

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Why don't you rest for a while. I can handle this…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, hang out with Chris for a while…"

"Okay…"

* * *

Chris and Hikaru made their way away from Ms. Potts to Chris and Ed's room. Good thing Ed wasn't here anymore…

"Now, what did you mean by 'glad you feel the same'…" Chris started.

"What? Oh that… Simple, I thought you don't feel the same way. Yes, I've always loved you since the first time I saw you… I also thought that I'm not gay but I was wrong… looks like I am. And when I knew that you loved me too, I felt like I was the happiest person awake that time…"

"…"

"Chris…?"

Chris said nothing. Numerous calls were made but none was answered.

Instead of talking, Chris had took Hikaru's hand and pulled him into a tight embrace before giving him a kiss on the lips. No second thoughts were needed, Hikaru responded to the kiss at once and once again, the two felt like they're the happiest person alive!

Chris broke away from the kiss and looked at the other's eyes.

"Hikaru,"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"About time you asked. Of course, Chris!"

 _Never knew that it's him I'll be together with…_

Another kiss was once again shared but this time, longer and much more passionate than the other one.

* * *

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEEE!**

 **Okay, okay, I know, this fic is really, really, bad!**

 **First M-Rated fic…; and**

 **First Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers fic…**

 **Can't believe I made it through this one and I survived! I really need to practice making some M-rated ones…**

 **Sure this is another boring fic but I hope you liked it and please drop a review…**

 **BYEE!**


End file.
